Shun Kurosaki
|status = Alive |seiyū japanese =Yamato Kinjō|win = 9|ace = Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon|mechanism = Xyz Monster Pendulum Monster (temporarily)|partner(s) = Yūto Reiji Akaba Ruri Kurosaki Lancers |duelclass = Junior Youth|lose = 3|voice english = Matt Shipman|othernames = Syun Kurosaki|englishv = Matt Shipman|enname = Shay Obsidian |base = 黒咲 隼 |furigana = くろさき しゅん |frname = Shay Obsidian}} Shun Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Shun), also written as Syun Kurosaki is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is an Xyz User and is one of Yūto's comrades and Ruri Kurosaki's older brother. At the beginning, Shun was targeting LDS to capture Reiji Akaba until he was offered the chance to enter the Maiami Championship to fight against Reo Akaba. He is one of the Lancers. Appearance Shun has short, black hair and a teal colored bang that is swept to the side. It is also overlapped by the black part of his hair. He has pale skin and yellow, bird-like eyes. Like Yūto, Shun concealed his face with black sun glasses and a red scarf covering half of his face; now he wears it around his neck. He wears a long, blue jacket with ripped trimmings below, accompanied with grey, tight pants and brown, business-like shoes. He is also as tall as Reiji. Shun mask .jpg|Shun with mask and sunglasses. Shun Kurosaki mask 2.png|Shun's mask without sunglasses. Shun in Riding Outfit with Helmet.png|Shun's Riding Duel outfit. Personality Though he Dueled for fun before in a pro Duelist training school, in the present, Shun is a battle-hardened Duelist who shows nothing but fierce determination and serious perseverance in his Duels. He also carries an affection for his younger sister Ruri whom he vows to rescue, and also highly regards his comrades. Unlike Yūto, Shun acts out more recklessly and impatient and is willing to crush anyone who he deems as his enemies, even warning Yūto not to stand in his way when focused on his goal. He demonstrates a powerful hatred of Fusion Summoning, and previously of LDS, as Fusion Summoning has been used by his enemies and he believed LDS to be associated with them. Despite his callous disposition, he can be pragmatic, agreeing to cooperate with Reiji in furthering his machinations in exchange for information. Shun's time at the pro Duelist school educated him with an "iron will and steeled strength", concepts that he evaluates other Duelists on. Shun tends to converse about his experiences when the comments of other people allude to them (whether such allusions are intentional or not). While Dueling, he demonstrates a more violent side when he uses "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon". Aside from these moments, he says little when he doesn't have to talk, not even bothering to learn the names of many of his opponents; he simply challenges them to a Duel. However, he often employs the word "revolution" and similar terms, reinforcing his strong belief of Dueling solely to defeat his enemies and protect his comrades. Despite his determination to protect his comrades, he prefers acting alone and dislikes it when others try to protect him by risking themselves. However, the memories of the attack on his homeland have clearly scarred him, and when he was in the "Future City Heartland" Action Field for a second time, he was initially unwilling to discuss the events, but on later prompting by Serena, he admitted that the faces and laughter of Academia students that had attacked Heartland would always remain in his mind. Shun has confirmed that he sees life as a battlefield and everyone else an enemy due to the loss of everything as a result of the attack on Heartland. This is especially shown during and after his Duel with Dennis during the Friendship Cup, where he pushed his opponent to reveal his true nature. Despite his hot-headed nature, he is shown to care deeply for his family and comrades, especially Ruri and Yūto. This was seen many times during his Duel against Sora and Dennis. Even though accepting their aid in the past, Shun initially did not consider the Lancers that he works with to be his comrades and he effectively considers them and everyone else his enemies partly due to Dennis' betrayal. His doubt ceased after his Duel with Crow reminded him of the children in his homeland who cheered for him before, which also allowing Shun to open up his heart to others, eventually accepting Crow and the Lancers as his comrades. Etymology "Shun" means "Falcon". His family name can be read by sperating the two syllables apart. '''Kuro' means "Black" and Saki means "Bloom" or "Cape". His English name "Shay" is Gaelic for "Hawk". His name could also refer to Shay's Rebellion, a famous historical uprising, given the fact that rebellion is a key aspect of his character. History 'Past' Shun's homeland, Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension, was once a place where Duelists were loved and everyone enjoyed Dueling, including Shun himself. During these times, Shun studied at Spade Branch of Heartland Duel SchoolYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors", together with his best friend Yūto and his sister Ruri. They once watched a Duel in which Kaito Tenjō, the ace of Clover Branch, their rival branch, was Dueling, and like everyone else were amazed by Kaito's Dueling. Shun and Yūto, the former in particular, often friendly Duels with Kaito several times due to their school branches' rivalry. Shun and Kaito often Duelled with children watching them, who admired and looked up to themYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" Their happy lives ended when one day, they were attacked without warning by Academia from the Fusion Dimension, and without an organized defense, lost comrade after comrade to their foes until they learned to fight back.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 33: "Future City Heartland" Shun and Yūto managed to defeat an Academia Duelist and interrogated him, revealing the existence of the other dimensions and Academia's goal to unite those dimensions. Once the questioning was done, Shun attempted to turn him into a card, but Yūto stopped him, telling him that there has to be another way to bring back peace to their world.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Metropolis of Despair - Heartland" One day, Ruri was kidnapped by Yūri, leading Shun and Yūto to frantically searching for her. While searching for her, Shun and several other Duelists arrived to witness the clash between Yūto and Yūgo. Due to the high numbers, Yūgo retreated, and Shun asked Yūto about Ruri. The response he got pushed him to curse in anger as Yūto did not know where Ruri's whereabouts.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" Later, he cornered an Academia Duelist who begged to be spared in exchange he revealed that the Professor, Reo Akaba, has a son named Reiji Akaba. With this information, Shun turned the Duelist into card and then traveled to the Standard Dimension to capture Reiji, which later followed by Yūto.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "Academia and the Resistance" Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Shun first appeared standing on a building not far away from the building of LDS. His duel disk was scanning for something or someone inside the infrastructure.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 15: "The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!" Before this, however, Shun had attacked one of the teachers, Professor Marco, and sealed him inside a card. Upon his second appearance, Shun was dueling a member of LDS's top team, Tio, as Yūto arrived, due to being warped by Yuzu's bracelet. He was then found standing in the middle of an ally way with "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" behind him, encountering Yūya Sakaki. After noticing the LDS badges of one of the men chasing Yūya, Shun challenged them, brought out his Xyz Monster and sealed them in cards. Yūya was knocked out and Mr. Sawatari ran away out of fright.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" Later, after Masumi Kōtsu mentioned that she was from LDS, when confronting Yuzu Hīragi, Shun knocked Yuzu aside and stood before Masumi challenging her to a duel. As Masumi continued to back away, Shun was stopped halfway through the crisis by Yūto. Angrily, Shun scolded Yūto and soon noticed Yuzu although he was mistaking her for his sister. As he was questioning the confused Yuzu, Yūto punched Shun to knock him out and both were teleported away by Yuzu's bracelet.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 21: "Beyond the Pendulum" The next day, Shun stood out in the opening waiting for the arrival of Masumi. Shun insulted her professor, confessed that he was the perpetrator and challenged her to a duel. Shun told her that two more duelists wouldn't help her defeat him after Masumi contacted Hokuto Shijima and Yaiba Tōdō. They decided to duel in Battle Royale mode with Masumi ending her turn with a monster and a face-down card. Shun followed, summoning three "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" to the field and setting two cards face-down. Hokuto and Yaiba wasted no time to bring out their respective Xyz and Synchro Monsters as well as ridding Shun's field of his monsters and discarding his entire hand. Masumi brought "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" and her ace "Gem-Knight Master Dia" using their effect damage to lower Shun's LP. Shun manages to fend of the rest of the effect and battle damage and quickly summoned his ace, "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon". With its destructive damage, Shun managed to destroy all Extra Deck monsters on the trios' side of the field and wins the duel. The impact of the attack knocked all three out and LDS arrived on the scene. Shun immediately asked for the boss as Reiji quietly walked up to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 24: "The Wings of Rebellion - Raid Raptors" After Reiji's appearance, Shun challenged Reiji to a duel only for him to be asked why was he attacking LDS. Shun responded saying he did not need to know that. Reiji deduced that it was to save their dear comrades who are currently captured by his father, Reo Akaba. Shun then added that he attacked LDS to draw Reiji out and use him as a hostage for the release of Ruri. Although Reiji tells Shun that he doubted that his father would value him that much, he tells him to join LDS's group in the tournament to fight against Reo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution! Noboru Gongenzaka" Reiji explained that in the tournament there were two duelists he wanted Shun to observe: one who used real Fusions and another who uses a Summoning method Shun was not familiar with. Maiami Championship Arc Shun was later seen on the monitor by Yūya and Yuzu with LDS, as he had agreed to fight in the championship like Reiji has told him to. He kept his distance from the group and found out that his opponent would be Sora Shiun'in, the Fusion Duelist that Reiji had previously referred to.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" When Yuzu's match was about to start, Shun passed by Sora at one point at another stadium, releasing tension between the two.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 28: "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" Round 1 Shun later watched Yuzu's duel with Masumi but left shortly after seeing her use Fusions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!" During Yūya's and Shingo Sawatari's Duel, Shun secluded himself away from the crowd and quietly observed the Pendulum Summons presented in the duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 31: "The Howling Whirlwind - Yosen Lost Tornado!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 32: "White-Hot Battle! Entertainment Duel Show!" After Yūya's duel with Shingo was over, Shun faced Sora and said to him that he will show no mercy if he was a Fusion user. 's" shockwave.]] During their Duel, Shun began to talk about battlefield and this prompted Sora to get serious.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 33: "Future City Heartland" He was violently taunted by Sora about how he and his comrades only think the invasion of Xyz Dimension as nothing but a simple hunting game. In response to this taunt, Shun stated that the Resistance will always stand up and never give up no matter how many times they were beaten. Shun proceeded to start his strategy, resulting with his victory. He then approached the injured Sora with intent to turn him into a card, but Reiji then warned him to not take any action in public as they could learn more about Sora, who is said to be Academia, and so he left ignoring Sora's demand for a rematch.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 34: "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon" Later, when Sora escaped from the hospital, Shun was seen in LDS's monitoring room. He watched as Sora chased Yūto to Central Park, where they Dueled.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "Academia and the Resistance"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons" Shun demanded to go help, but Reiji always refused. When the images of the area were lost due to Yūgo's arrival, followed by the detection of a Synchro Summon, Shun realized that Yūto was Duelling the so-called Pawn of Fusion.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 37: "The Destiny that Starts Moving" Two days after Nakajima retrieved Yūto's Duel Disk, Shun demanded to see Reiji, as he hadn't been able to contact Yūto, but was refused.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" Round 2 Later, Shun watched Yūya Duel Isao Kachidoki and was shocked to see Yūya Xyz Summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". This caused Shun to question why Yūya had Yūto's card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" Convinced that Yūya knew what happened to Yūto, Shun decided to confront Yūya directly, but Reiji stopped him by reminding him of their plan to use the tournament as a way to reach Reo. Shun reluctantly relented and left, with Nakajima promising to Reiji that he would keep Shun under surveillance.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" Shun defeated his next Championship opponent, Charles from Knight of Duels, in a one-sided match. Shun was later present in Reiji's office, instead of in the stadium with the other Junior Youth competitors, when Reiji rounded up the Top 8 Duelists from the Maiami Youth Championship. Reiji briefed them of the Battle Royal and instructed Shun of his job to find potential Lancers in the Junior Youth Duelists. Shun complained that that would mean he couldn't Duel in the next round, stating that he would have no choice but to participate if the Youth Duelists lost, prompting a spiteful response from Yū Sakuragi. In response, he contemptuously told the Youth Duelists to do their best to stay alive and then left for the stadium, which he entered just as the Battle Royal was about to begin.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" Battle Royal Although he was not present in the ceremony, Shun carried out his job in recruiting potential Lancers. His first encounter was at the Ruins Area where he met Ashley, Bram, and Carl, eager to avenge their friend.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royal Begins" He accepted their challenge and Dueled the three at the same time, easily defeating them with "Rise Falcon" in a single attack. Shun walked away, thinking they were unfit to be Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" He waited in the Ruins Area, where he encountered Yūya. They exchanged questions about each other, but Shun was angry when he learned that Yūya had Yūto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and accused him of harming Yūto. Yūya denied this, claiming that he did not know what happened, but Yūto entrusted the card to him to make people smile with his Duels. Before the two could continue their conversation, the previously defeated Knights of Duels students performed a Battle Royal between themselves with Yūya and Shun at the center launching attacks with their three "Assault Knight Slash" in order to physically harm the duo while keeping themselves alive through its effect. They further provoked them that they were "Dueling" and if they are displeased, they could join their Duel and pay the 2000 LP penalty for intrusion. The attack blew away both Shun and Yūya from each other. Rematch Against Sora They caught a glimpse of Sora and members of the Obelisk Force. Sora declared his intentions of getting revenge on Shun and challenged him to a Duel. Ignoring Yūya's pleas, Sora instructed the Obelisk Force to deal with any interferences, as the two left to have their Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storns Forth!" Shun started the Duel strong, quickly Summoning "Raid Raptors - Force Strix" and increasing its Attack before entering the Battle Phase. When questioned if he wasn't fighting seriously by Sora, Shun replied that he was always serious when he Dueled, even if he was facing a worthless opponent.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" After a protracted Duel, Sora eventually Fusion Summoned "Death-Toy Scissors Tiger" and used it to destroy all of Shun's monsters, defeating him and knocking him out of the temple door, past Serena, and down the steps.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Before Sora could finish him, Serena rescued Shun and they fled to the Volcano Area, where Hikage and Tsukikage helped them, Hikage staying behind to Duel Sora while Tsukikage acted as an escort. Duel Against Obelisk Force Three Obelisk Force members caught up to them, however, and requested Serena to come with them peacefully. Serena refused, and Shun stepped out protectively, thus starting a Duel. Throughout the Duel, Shun tried to take his turn, but was continuously interrupted. Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyōbata entered the Duel and subsequently lowered the Obelisk Force's members Life Points to 2000 before they lost and were turned in to cards. As the Obelisk Force was about to defeat Tsukikage, Shingo Sawatari stepped into the Duel and saved him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Despite Shingo's help, the Obelisk Force still kept the upper hand of the Duel. As Shun told the others to step down, Gongenzaka stepped in and subsequently gave Shun two Pendulum Cards. As Shun prepared to take his turn, he thought of all the people who had helped him and were thus turned into cards. Shun took his turn, Pendulum Summoning three "Raid Raptors - Wild Vulture" and then used them to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon". Shun attacked all three of the Obelisk Force's monsters with it, winning the Duel for him and his allies. Afterwards, Shun went to go and watch the Duel between Sora and Yūya, which ended without a result since the Battle Royal timer had ran out. Sora escaped back to the Fusion Dimension, but Reiji arrived and with Shingo, and explained that they had pass the test to become Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 49: "Bring Smiles With Dueling" Yūya vs. Reiji Shun learned that Serena had switched clothes with Yuzu Hīragi to come and ask him about what had happened in the Xyz Dimension. When Yūya challenged Reiji to a Duel, Reiji used "Future City Heartland" again for the Action Field, much to Shun's fury. He refused to talk about his traumatic past to the new Lancers, so Reiji explained the basics of what had happened. Serena revealed to Shun that she had originally come to Standard to fight him. When he questioned Serena about what Yuzu had asked her, Shun confirmed what Yuzu had said; that the Academia students had hunted innocent people as if it were a game and that their faces and laughter would be forever in his memory. He then asked Serena why she resembled Ruri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" He was surprised when he realized that Yūya's Pendulum-Xyz Summoning had likely been born out of Yūya's promise to Yūto and was shocked to see the Summoning of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon the Supreme King Black Dragon" due to it being summoned by using an Xyz monster with its rank changed into a level (a tactic he had never seen before).Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 51: "Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" 'Synchro Dimension Arc' Departure The following day, Reiji gathered the Lancers, including his little brother Reira. Shun was dismissive of the boy, believing that he wouldn't last against Academia, but Reiji revealed that they were instead going to the Synchro Dimension to recruit allies in their fight against Academia. Shun was angry that they weren't taking the fight directly to Academia and wanted to go there by himself, but Serena claimed that it would be suicidal for him to do so, and reassured Shun that Ruri would be as well-treated there as Serena herself had been. Shun was still angry at Yūya for having Yūto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card and once again accused him of stealing it along with Yūto's Duel Disk when learning LDS used it for their new Duel disk technology, but Yūto communicated to Shun from within Yūya. He told him that Yūya was his comrade that he could trust because he would never betray his friends. When Shun snapped back to reality, Yūya asked him what was wrong and the former replied it was nothing. Reiji explained to the group that he'd upgraded their Duel Disks to travel across dimensions and produce an Action Field, and they departed for the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Duel Against Dennis When Dennis and Gongenzaka arrived in the Underground Dueling Arena, they saw Shun winning a Riding Duel against Mukuro Enjō. Afterwards, they went to his room and learned he was dueling in order to find strong Duelists to join the Lancers, but none of them met his expectation. Dennis then decided to challenge Shun to a Riding Duel to promote the Lancers and determine which between the two of them that will enter the Friendship Cup, to which Shun reluctantly agreed. Shun began the Duel with only 1000 Life points at the insistence of Gallager to promote his skills to the audience. Though Dennis had a huge advantage by reducing that to only 100 with his Trapeze Magician, Shun quickly pushed him back into a corner with his Rank-Up Xyz Monsters and quickly lowered Dennis Life Points. Dennis' practical skills made Shun suspicious of his identity, knowing that LDS never taught such skills to its students, though Dennis feigned ignorance of Shun's suspicion.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" Dennis then deployed a Pendulum Summon to summon the materials for an Xyz Summon "Entermage Shadow Maker" which destroyed "Blaze Falcon". Luckily, Shun used his cards to protect him from game-ending damage and used another Rank-Up Magic to use "Shadow Maker" to Summon "Revolution Falcon" while Dennis Summoned another "Shadow Maker" via its own affect. Just as Shun was about to end the duel, Security came and arrested the Commons with criminal marks, including Shun, Dennis, and Gongenzaka who were then taken to the Facility.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" Upon arriving at the Facility, Shun got into a fight with ten other prisoners and was sent to solitary confinement as a result.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" Prison Break While the Great Entertainment Duel Tournament was being held by other inmates, Yūya and the others decided to put their plan to escape the Facility in motion. Coincidently at the same time, Shun also plan to escape by hiding himself on the ceiling to make the guard believe that he had escaped. When the guard opened his cell, he knocked him unconscious and proceeded to do the same to the other guards, running into Gongenzaka who had intended to free him, something that Shun deemed unnecessary. Shun led Gongenzaka to the locker where their Duel Disks were confiscated before proceeding to escape, knowing that it's impossible for them to escape unarmed.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" When Yūya, Shingo, and Tokumatsu were cornered by the Arrest Corps, Shun and Gongenzaka saved them, Shun instantly defeating the entire Arrest Corps with his "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon". Regrouping with Crow and the others at the sewer that lead outside the Facility, they all jumped into the water to swim their way out, but it turned out to be a trap set by Roget who arrived to interrogate them. Before Roget can take them back to the Facility, the Executive Council ordered for them to be taken to their place where they were reunited with Reiji, Tsukikage, and Reira who had explained the whole situation beforehand. After it was decided that they will participate in the Friendship Cup to find strong Duelists and recruit them, Shun and the others except Yūya who was pointed to become Jack's opponent in the exhibition match, were taken elsewhere.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Friendship Cup Rematch Against Dennis Shun was paired to Duel Dennis in the last match of the second day first round Duel. Suspecting Dennis' identity based on their previous Duel, Shun determined to expose Dennis' true identity in today's match. Before the Duel, Dennis told Shun that they should do their best in the Duel even though they are supposed to be comrades, but Shun coldly told him that whether they are truly comrades or not will be decided in this Duel. As the Duel started, Shun got the first turn and without hesitation Xyz Summoned "Raid Raptors - Devil Eagle" to relentlessly attack Dennis to make him show his true self. Knowing Shun's suspicion towards him, Dennis refrained himself from using "Fusion" card that he drew early in the Duel and instead Duelling in his Entertainment Duelling stye. After much struggle, Shun finally able to drive Dennis to the corner by destroying his "Trapeze Magician" with his "Raid Raptor - Revolution Falcon" and activated trap card "Target Flag" to make Dennis show the card in his hand, having noticed Dennis drew "Fusion" card earlier, which confirmed when Dennis showed the card in his hand. Knowing that trying to hide his identity any further would be futile, Dennis Fusion Summoned "Antique Gear Chaos Giant", one of the monsters Shun remembered destroying his homeland and thus, exposing Dennis' true allegiance to the Lancers, the Council, and Roger.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 74: "Mask of the Clown" "Antique Gear Chaos Giant's" monster effect negated Shun's trap cards as well as prevented "Revolution Falcon" to activate its monster effect, causing Shun to almost lose his LP if not for "Raid Raptors - Last Strix's" monster effect. Dennis then revealed that he was partly responsible for Ruri's capture, shocking Shun whom then questioned if Ruri was at Academia, something that Dennis confirmed as he taunted Shun to immediately go to the Academia instead of staying at Synchro Dimension. This enraged Shun who then summoned "Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon" to defeat Dennis' "Antique Gear Chaos Giant" as he declared he will avenge his sister, Yūto, and his fallen comrades, mercilessly destroying Dennis' "Antique Gear Chaos Giant", defeating him. Shun attempted to turn Dennis into a card, but then found out that Reiji had tampered with his Duel Disk so he can't turn him into card. He then resorted to punch Dennis, but was stopped by the securities.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Yuzu vs. Sergey Shun watched the Duel between Yuzu and Sergey Volkov and he was extremely shocked after witnessing Yuzu's brutal defeat.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 77: "The Beauty of Destruction" Yūya vs. Shinji Shun later watches the Duel between Yūya and Shinji Weber.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 78: "Storm of Revolution" He was set to Duel against Crow Hogan for his second Duel, and he theorized that Academia might have more agents in the Synchro Dimension, vowing to expose them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 80: "Reunion that Transcends Dimensions" Duel Against Crow Uncaring of the controversy between the Tops and the Commons, Shun warned Crow before the Duel that he wouldn't show Crow mercy if he was from Academia. Crow's "Black Feathers" traded blows with "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" evenly, but despite losing a large portion of his LP, Shun was able to protect "Rise Falcon" and Rank-Up his monster to bring out "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon" to destroy Crow's own ace monster, "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower". Shun affirmed during the Duel that he didn't consider the other Lancers to be his comrades and that the loss of his comrades from the Xyz Dimension had caused him to view everyone else as an enemy and everything as a battlefield.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 81: "Our Respective Battlefields" He urged Crow to come at him, and Crow delivered, resurrecting "Raikiri" through Phantom Synchro and preventing Shun from getting an Action Card. Shun noticed that Tanner was clinging onto "Raikiri's" back, having been dislodged from his watching position and attempted to stop the Duel, but Crow refused and destroyed "Blaze Falcon". Shun used "Raptor's Force" to bring out "Revolution Falcon" and managed to get Crow to notice Tanner. Tanner was dislodged and Shun managed to catch him on "Revolution Falcon". He explained to Tanner that he had previously had children that cheered for him as well before returning Tanner to Yuzu, Frank and Amanda. Crow thanked Shun for his help, and Shun thanked Crow as well; as seeing Crow and the children had reminded him that he was fighting for the children of Heartland, before discussing his similarities with Crow. Shun brought out "Satellite Cannon Falcon" on his next turn with "Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force" and then reused "Skip Force" in order to call out "Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon". Crow was barely able to survive the turn and countered with a flurry of Synchro Summons on his next turn to bring out "Assault Black Feather - Onimaru the Thunderbolt", which defeated "Ultimate Falcon" and Shun with it; Shun smiling, respectfully accepting his defeat. Before going to the underground, Shun and Crow told one another to continue fighting their enemies, and they parted as comrades.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 82: "Ultimate Falcon VS Black Thunder" Commons Rebellion Amanda, Frank, Tanner, and Yuzu later discovered that Shun had gone to the Underground Labor Facility when they took refuge there themselves.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" Shun was doing cleanup work until Crow came down and found out Academia invaded City. He started fighting the guards until they restrained him, but was saved by Tsukikage. Shun, Gongenzaka, and Shingo then got their Duel Disks from Tsukikage, who also informed that Reira was Dueling alone to protect Serena. Shun and Shingo decide to go help while Gongenzaka stayed to protect Yuzu from Security. Their escape route was blocked off by an a electric gate and Dueled against five guards, who were all defeated by Shun's "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon". Gallager then came on a mining cart to capture them but crashed into the electric gate. Then, the Arrest Corps arrived and surrounded them but were stop when Shinji activated the conveyer belt. Gallager returned to Duel them but was stopped by Duel Chaser 227 and his fellow former officers, allowing Shun, Shingo, and Tsukikage to escape. While escaping, he and Crow silently bid each other farewell.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Shun worked alone again, jumping on and off a boat to cross a river and get to the other side of a district, while wondering about the whereabouts of the Obelisk Force.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "The Beacon of Revolution" He then saw Reira attempting to stop the riot and stopped him before he could do so, calming him down by telling him that this wasn't his battlefield. Along with Tokumatsu and Shingo, he escorted Reira to where Reiji was, but found Security surrounded the entrance like Tsukikage has said, but assured Reira that they will take him to Reiji. Tokumatsu intended to make himself a distraction, but Reiji swiftly destroyed all Magic and Trap cards set by Security. This, however, didn't stop the Security from trying again, so Shun, Shingo, and Tokumatsu also joined the Duel. Friendship Cup Final Match After defeating all of the Security, Shun summoned five of his Raid Raptors as transportations to fly towards Duel Palace where Yūya and Gongenzaka were heading to along with Sam, Frank, Amanda, and Tanner. He arrived just in time before the rioting Commons could attack them, telling Yūya as well as the others to ride on. Yūya asked why did he know they were here, to which Shun answered that Reiji was the one who figured out that after hearing Yuzu's message, Yūya will definitely go to Duel Palace. Arriving at the Duel Palace, he and everyone present watched as the final Duel between Yūya and Jack began.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Before the start of the match, Duel Chasers ambushed them in attempt to stop the match, but Shun, the other Lancers, and Tokumatsu easily defeated them all.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 96: "Borrowed Words" In the middle of the final match, Shun and Lancers members heard of the start of another riot by Commons, and they decided to interfere to stop the chaos. While Reiji and Reira headed to Public Security Maintenance Bureau to face Roget, he, Gongenzaka, and Shingo went to prevent the Commons advancing further in their rebellion, Shun arrived between Crow and Shinji, Tony, and Damon, putting a stop of them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" The riot soon stopped once everyone were captivated by Yūya's Duel and they gave him their support. After Yūya defeated Jack, Shun smiled as he heard everyone in the City united together, cheering for Yūya's victory. However, their celebration was cut short when Sora warned the Lancers through broadcast room of Roget's plan, prompting Shun to go to Public Security Maintenance Bureau.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Reiji vs. Roget Arriving at the building with his "Rise Falcon", Shun regrouped with Gongenzaka and Shingo at the broadcast room where Sora was last seen. Shingo assumed that Sora has succumbed to the explosion, but Shun didn't think so, stating that Sora is a tenacious boy who won't fall until he achieve his goal. He then met the remaining Lancers in front of the room where Reiji was Dueling Roget and able to get in with Sora's duel disk hacking program. Reiji told them to stay back until he revealed that the Roget he was duelling against was nothing but a hologram projection while the real Roger was watching from another room. Since Reiji was able to counter his tactic, Roget attempted to escape with Yuzu, but was intercepted by Jack and Crow while Yūya saved Yuzu as everyone watched. In the last ditch of effort, Roget tried to transport the whole Synchro Dimension with him into the gap between dimensions, but the system malfunction, opening a dimensional portal that sent Roget away instead and the device stopped functioning. Just when they felt relieved, another malfunction created a wormhole and sucked Yuzu. Yūya, who was also nearby, got sucked into the portal as well, but was caught by Gongenzaka. Shun and Shingo tried to help Gongenzaka preventing Yūya to be sucked, but despite their best effort, all four of them still got sucked into the portal. Xyz Dimension Arc Searching for the Resistance When they came to, Shingo thought for a moment that City has been destroyed, but Shun revealed that they were at his homeland, Heartland, which means they were currently at Xyz Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 99: "The Eternal Duel" Shun and the others decided to split up: Shun will try to find his Resistance comrades while Yūya and the rest looking for Yuzu. While looking for his Resistance comrades at the ruins of Heartland Tower, Shun found a duel disk that he recognised belonged to a Resistance member as he thought it was a total annihilation. While continuing his search, Shun recounted what happened from during the invasion until he decided to join forces with Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Metropolis of Despair - Heartland" Yūya vs. Kaito After Shun found Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama, he arrived just in time to stop Yūya and Kaito from Duelling further, telling Kaito, who mistook Yūya as Yūto for a moment, that Yūya and the others are his comrades that he brought together with him. Seeing Kaito was still in doubt, Shun assured Kaito that Yūya resents dimensional war more than anything else and wants to stop Academia as much as they did, something that he had confirmed during his battle in Synchro Dimension. Shun asked Kaito to trust Yūya like he does, but despite his assurance, Kaito remained defiant and left the scene.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" Resistance Hideout At Resistance hideout, Shun revealed that they were able to find Yūya and the others because the refugees that they had saved before told their location and gave them their gratitude. Allen then suspected that Yūya was in fact Yūto himself due to their great resemblance and even using "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", but Shun cleared the confusion, explaining that despite their resemblance Yūya is not Yūto and the latter had suddenly vanished. He furthered explained that he originally thought Yūya had stolen "Dark Rebellion" from Yūto, however, after watching Yūya throughout their battle at Synchro Dimension, he grew to have faith in Yūya as he now believed that Yūto has indeed entrusted his ace monster to Yūya, understanding why Yūto did so. Allen then explained that while they were gone, Academia had launched a massive offensive attack that almost completely destroyed both Spade and Clover branches' Resistance Duelists, including Kaito's family. Shun blamed himself for this, thinking that if he and Yūto were there, they might be able to do something to change the situation.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Duel Against Kaito Shun, Allen, and Sayaka confronted Kaito who just defeated three Academia students. Shun stopped Kaito from leaving, which Kaito took as a challenge and both started to Duel. Both Shun and Kaito started their turns by summoning their respective ace monsters, Shun summoning "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon", which was quickly overwhelmed by Kaito, but Shun managed to survive by using an Action Card, a move that Kaito commented as cowardice for relying on the power of some outsiders, but Shun defended his decision to use it because it's the power of Lancers, the comrades that he believes in. Despite being driven into corner, Shun refused to give up until he make Kaito listen to him. He continued explaining that when he found out Ruri was kidnapped, he could only think of annihilating Academia just like the way Kaito does now, but his encounters with people from other dimensions and forging a strong friendship with them has taught him how important his comrades and friends are. Kaito, however, retorted that when people lose the comrades they trust, they will be inflicted with sorrow and in the end comrades and such will be nothing but a hindrance. Shun retorted back that it's because he doesn't want to lose his comrades that he will fight with them. Shun summoned "Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon" to fight back as Yūto reminisced of their days in Heartland Duel School, which caught their attentions. As Yūya revealed that Yūto was inside of him, Shun wasn't so surprised with this revelation, already having a hunch that Yūto was always near him. Shun started his battle phase, but Kaito used "Cipher Mirror Knight" effect to increased "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's" ATK higher than "Ultimate Falcon", and since "Ultimate Falcon's" effect was to attack all of its opponent's monsters, "Ultimate Falcon" also attacked "Cipher Dragon" whose ATK was higher, leading to Shun's lost. Kaito was ready to turn Shun into a card, but was stopped by Sayaka who revealed the story of Ruri's abduction, prompting Kaito to leave.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" Duel Against Tyler Sisters Sayaka suddenly left without telling anyone, leading everyone to panic. Shun then told to leave defending the hideout to their Resistance comrades while they're going to look for Sayaka. Shun split them into two group: Yūya with him and Gongenzaka with Shingo. While looking for Sayaka, Shun and Yūya heard Shingo's scream and headed to where the scream came from. They arrived to find Sayaka, Allen, Gongenzaka, and Shingo injured by Academia Tag Duelists, Tyler Sisters, Gloria and Grace. Furious at how the sisters injured their friends, Shun and Yūya accepted their Tag Duel challenge. Recognizing the sisters as the ones responsible for annihilating most of Duelists from Spade Branch, the branch where he, Ruri, and Yūto came from, Shun quickly became emotional and determined to defeat them at all cost, which didn't sit well with Yūya. After a fierce argument, Yūya able to convince Shun to trust him and both work together defeating the sisters with Yūya's Entertainment Dueling. Powers and Abilities Like Yūto, Shun possesses the ability to materialize the effects of Duel Monsters cards; though the exact methodology is unknown, it has been suggested by Yūya that it is due to "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon". He also has the power to seal a person inside a card entirely, which appears to be a function of his Duel Disk. His Duel Disk is later upgraded with the function to produce an Action Field, and also appears to have dimensional travel technology incorporated into it. However, Reiji modified it so that he could not seal a person anymore. Shun is highly acrobatic, as seen when he jumped off of the sides of several buildings and rolled along the ground to break his fall during his first duel with Sora. He is still capable of this feat even in Riding Duel, effortlessly jumping from his D-Wheel to his monsters to get an Action Card without slightest bit losing his balance. He is also a highly skilled fighter, strong enough to defeat several guards each with a single blow while escaping from the Facility in the Synchro Dimension. Deck Shun runs a "Raid Raptors" Deck, focusing on Xyz Summoning using monsters with the same name. Like Yūto, his Deck also features cards that can activate in the Graveyard. He has a considerable edge against multiple opponents due to the powerful effects of his ace monster, which takes serious advantage of his opponent's Special Summoned monsters, reflecting his hatred against Fusion Summoning. His Deck also includes cards that allow him to Xyz Summon more easily, such as "Rescue Xyz". His Deck also features "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, allowing him to perform Rank-Ups to Summon enhanced versions of his Xyz Monsters that are geared to destroy and/or deal damage to the opponent through their effects. However since "Rise Falcon" and its upgraded forms suffer from very low original ATK, Shun supports them with many Magic and Trap Cards (including Action Cards) to prolong their longevity as well as prevent his opponents from protecting themselves when Shun's monsters go on the offensive. His skill with these cards is said to be honed through real combat experience. Following the Resistance's belief that the enemy will likely capture their allies, he includes some cards that allow him to recover control of monsters the opponent steals. Shun's Deck also features a loop, focusing on Xyz Summoning multiple copies of "Raid Raptors - Force Strix", using its searching abilities alongside his "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" and "Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius" to quickly overpower his opponent with multiple monsters while maintaining a hand advantage. Raid Raptors Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Lancers Category:Resistance